Dr. Francesca Stein
}} is a character who appears in Yo-kai Watch 3. She is a researcher of the recent Zombie pandemic in St. Peanutsburg, BBQ and is connected to the Zombie Night phenomenon. Physical traits She is a woman with blonde hair, a white lab coat, a purple shirt with a long blue skirt, and black high heels. History Yo-kai Watch 3 Francesca is first met in Chapter 3, Your Friendly Neighborhood Zombie Supermarket!, in Nathan Adam's story when he first finds himself in Zombie Night after going to bed. She rescues the bewildered Nate, giving him various tools for combating Zombies and a radio transceiver as means of contact should he arrive again. Francesca confides to Nate the legend of a hero who would bring an end to Zombie Night by ringing the giant Mourning Bell in Northbeech City Hall, and believes that Nate is the one to do it. When Nate finally brings an end to Zombie Night, Francesca arrives to congratulate him and informs him of the unlikelihood of the two meeting again. Nate expresses his sadness of having to part ways and Francesca jokingly remarks on the former feeling "lonely without her". Before Nate awakens, Francesca hints at the existence of the Shambling Shorts and makes Nate swear not to wear them to bed under any circumstance. Despite giving her his word, Nate eventually wears the Shambling Shorts to bed and begins Zombie Night anew. Suspecting that it was his doing, Francesca waits for Nate in his house during Zombie Night and chastises him for disobeying her. Despite her frustration, she informs Nate that Zombie Night has changed to Endless Night and that the significant change in the phenomenon warrants further research. She enlists the help of Nate once more, who agrees to help. Francesca is met in the real world during the quest The Sorrows of Old Zomboy, where it is revealed by Diana Gately that she conducts her 'research' in Phantomart, disguised as the store's BBQ Bunny mascot. Nate and co. approach her and request her assistance in restoring Zomboy's memories. The doctor admits she does not know how to do so, but believes that since he is half-human, Diana may be able to help. Nate and co. return to Diana once again, where Francesca reluctantly asks her old acquaintance for help. Diana recommends Zomboy enter the Pearly Chamber of Whimsy, which he does so and emerges having recalled his past. Zomboy then requests Francesca assist him in becoming fully human again, but the doctor expresses skepticism on the matter. Diana manages to convince her otherwise and Francesca expresses her new-found desire to thoroughly study the half-zombie. Personality Francesca comes across as an aloof individual, interested only in her research of zombies. It is implied that Francesca is not very social, rarely going outdoors due to her disliking sunlight (according to Diana) and she mentions not having a lot of friends, but that the zombies of Zombie Night are company enough. Despite being old college friends with Diana, Francesca refers to her by her last name and openly expresses her reluctance in asking her for help. However, like Diana, Francesca is fiercely dedicated to her research. Her passion for her studies borders a childishly morbid degree, with her going as so far to referring to zombies "cute", attempting to keep a Necronyan as a pet, and relishing the idea of becoming a zombie herself. However, much like Diana in another regard, the extent of Francesca's research remains dubious at best and is questioned by Nate and Whisper. She also openly admits that her 'research' in Phantomart during the day is simply a part-time job. Even as an academic, Francesca believes the implementation of brawn to be equally as important. She mentions training everyday and the hammer (dubbed a "Whomper") she lends Nate is evidence of her direct approach of dealing with the undead. Her unorthodox method in assisting Zomboy becoming fully human by having him engage in battle may also stem from this belief. In an idle dialogue, Francesca mentions having been a member of track club when she was in elementary school. Etymology In most languages, her name is a reference to Frankenstein. Trivia In other languages * Japanese: Doctor Lily Francie * Spanish: * English: Doctor Francesca Stein * French: * German: Dr. Franziska Stein * Italian: Franca Stein Category:Female Characters Category:Humans